


No Damsels In Distress

by neggsi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neggsi/pseuds/neggsi
Summary: A mission has gone wrong. It's just you and Genji, waiting for the heat to die down before a morning pick up, in a motel room. Genji's determined to turn the mood around though!Afab reader. Lots of feelings to go with the sex.





	No Damsels In Distress

It was supposed to be a simple mission – get in, get the data, leave without a trace. Surely that’s why they sent the dang cyborg ninja, right? If anyone was going to complete a stealth mission well, it was going to be Genji! Of course, nothing ever goes to plan in Blackwatch anymore. That is why you were currently stuck in a slightly grotty motel room, blinds drawn and the foul stench of blood stinging your nostrils.  
Genji, to be fair, seemed just as angry about the situation as you were. His resting bitch face that you had grown to love was unhidden by his normal visor, giving you a clear view of his bitter scowl and the scrunch of his nose. Thank god he’d had the sense to wipe the blood of his face, because if he hadn’t you’d almost find him intimidating. Almost.  
“I cannot believe that Reyes has gotten so sloppy,” Genji growled, breaking the silence that had fallen between you in your hideout for the night. “It should not have been that hard to cut the alarm.”  
You think back to the panic that struck you as you heard the shrill cry of an alarm as Genji entered his target room, about how quickly you ran in to provide him back up. You might be used to the bloodshed by now, but you don’t think you’ll ever be used to the darkness that drips from Genji whenever he gets into a fight. Under his bitter shell, you know that there is a good man, but when Genji pulls out his blade? You’re sure he gets lost in the memory of the one sword fight that almost cost him his life. You’re not sure that good man is the same as Genji will a blade.  
You don’t realise you’ve been lost in your own mind until you feel a hand brush your arm, the warmth of flesh against your own bare arms not at all unwelcome. You look over at Genji, who has made an attempt to soften his expression. His eyes, dark with trauma only moments before, had softened into something more human than Genji would ever believe himself still capable of. You can’t help but feel more at ease instantly.  
“I’m okay,” you say without thinking, giving the most reassuring smile you can muster up. Genji must be unconvinced, because his non-robotic hand comes to rest on your cheek. You lean into the hand, and without realising your own expression softens too.  
“You didn’t need to come rescue me,” Genji says seriously, putting his other hand against your other cheek as he rests his forehead against yours. “I am no damsel in distress. I was okay.”  
You slide your hands up the metal of his torso, a genuine grin breaking your features. That is the Genji you fell in love with. That is the Genji you hope one day the whole world gets to see. Right now though? It’s just you.  
“I don’t know,” you tease, nudging your nose against his ever so slightly. From here, you can make out every tiny scar on his beautiful face. “You might not be in distress, but you strike me as the damsel type.”  
As your lips press together, soft and warm, you feel a chuckle vibrate through the cyborg, followed by the mumble of something in Japanese. You really need to try to learn more of your Genji’s mother tongue, because you have no idea what he said but it sounded cheeky.  
You want to respond with something equally as playful, but Genji’s kisses begin to cloud your thoughts. You feel a small bite on your lower lip, and as you open your mouth in slightly giggly approval you find yourself unable to focus on anything but Genji’s playful nips, his tongue reaching for yours then pulling away before you can welcome him in.  
A final peck and the cyborg pulls away, a mischievous grin crossing his features. You don’t trust that look.  
“You know, if we’re going to be stuck here all night, maybe we should make the most of it?” he says, emphasising his words by running a hand down your neck, continuing down until he’s at the hem of your shirt.  
You laugh at his words, because they honestly sound like something out of a shitty romcom, but your laughter hitches as his lips fall to your neck to continue his playful biting. “I think you already are,” you breath out, half laughing and half sighing at his touch.  
“I haven’t even started,” came Genji’s reply, and you could feel his devious little smirk against your neck as he moved his hand, not up your shirt like you expected, but right down onto your crotch. You briefly wondered if he had been planning this all along, or if he was just the sort to enjoy a good round of sex after a stressful night. As you dig your nails into Genji’s flesh shoulder, mind fogged up already with visions of what was to come, you realise that you really couldn’t care less about the motive. As if to emphasise the point you were making to yourself, you make an attempt at rubbing yourself against the hand Genji has against you.  
You hardly get to measure your own reaction, because true to his ninja-like ways Genji suddenly moves to pull you up into his arms, before walking over to what is most definitely the cleanest part of the whole room – the bed.  
“Hey, I thought we agreed you were the damsel!” you laugh, clinging on to your robotic man like your life depends on it. He’s laughing with you as he places you onto the fresh sheets, that smell like they’ve been soaked in just a little too much fabric softener.  
“Y/N, I’m hurt!” Genji cries mockingly, standing frustratingly at the side of the bed. “I may have been in distress, but that doesn’t make me a damsel!”  
Impatiently, you sit up to grab Genji by the neck and pull him back down. You’re trying hard to scowl, but the silliness of the conversation is making it hard. “And you think I am?” you challenge.  
Following you back down to the bed, Genji climbs over you with a thoughtful look on his face. Your laughter dies as you realise he looks far too serious. “No, I don’t think you’re a damsel,” he supplies, and when you give him a confused look he clarifies. “If anything, you are… What do you Americans call it? ‘The Ultimate Kick-ass Waifu’.”  
There’s silence, as Genji’s expression stays stone cold. You replay the words over and over in your head, before you both simultaneously burst into laughter.  
“Hey now, isn’t waifu a Japanese word?” you accuse through laughter.  
Genji gives another devilish grin, and despite everything you feel your heart flutter. “In this context, I believe it is called ‘weeaboo slang’.”  
You can’t help it – you cover your mouth to muffle your laughter, and Genji takes the opportunity to kiss your hand before shuffling down the bed. It isn’t until his hand goes back to the hem of your jeans that you remember what you came to the bed for in the first place.  
Genji looks up, opens his mouth to ask permission, and with dying laughter you can only feel your cheeks heat up as you nod, probably a little too enthusiastically.  
“Eager, I see,” the cyborg remarks as he undoes the button.  
“I don’t think either of us are the patient type,” you retort, sitting up slightly to watch as a skilled robotic hand unzips you. You offer help shimmying off your jeans, and any thoughts of continuing the conversation die as a scarred face presses up against your hip bone, giving kisses far more sweet than you expect. Those kisses though, no matter how much they make your heart sore, are clearly avoiding your growing arousal.  
Gently, you reach down to tangle your fingers in dark locks, hoping that the gesture will be enough to encourage Genji to speed up. Instead, his response is a gentle nip at your inner thigh, so dangerously close to where you want him but not close enough.  
Experimentally, you tug at the hair in your hand. It isn’t a hard tug, and you doubt it stings even a little, but the cyborg’s response is to nip your thigh harder. As you release a shaky breath, you realise faintly that he’s giving you just one, very easy to hide hickey.  
Its only when your leg twitches involuntarily that Genji moves, gently grasping the waistband of your underwear and tugging them down your legs like the goddamn show off he is. If you weren’t so impatiently trying to help him get them off, you’d be making fun of him.  
Finally, you feel his breath on your heat, and it sends a shiver through your whole body. You want to sit up, to watch him as he takes a cautious taste, but as soon as his tongue presses against your folds you find yourself laying back and clasping a hand over your mouth once more.  
He starts slowly, taking his time to explore an area you know damn well he has engraved in his memory. It’s gentle, loving, and though it feels good it is driving you completely mad because you know he’s avoiding all the best places on purpose. You can feel his tongue sliding towards your good spot, before he changes course and begins moving away again.  
“Genji,” you breathe out, frustrated. “Stop wasting time!”  
You peek down, see that mischievous smirk again and you can’t figure out if it frustrates you more or turns you on. It doesn’t matter though, because the moment he notices you looking he gives a wink and starts really putting his mouth to work.  
Your breathing gets heavier, and suddenly you can’t focus on anything but the building up pressure in your core. His mouth works eagerly at your most sensitive spots, and for every soft noise you release he gives a hum of appreciation that vibrates through your whole body.  
You feel the pleasure building, your whole body is shaking just slightly, and as you struggle to remain quiet you feel Genji working harder to bring you to your peak. You feel yourself edging close, but when you don’t quite seem to be getting there you feel a hand gently prod at your wetness, eager to please  
All at once, you any last resistance in your body break, and you cry out as your orgasm hits you, hard. Then, just as soon as it comes, you feel the world fall back into place, and suddenly your hand is gently pushing Genji off your aching parts. He’s grinning at you now, and your cheeks flush as you realise that his face is covered in you.  
“Do you need to stop?” he asks, still grinning, but you know he’s being genuine.  
You take a shaky breath, trying to ground your thoughts before you answer. “No,” you manage. “I just… I need a minute.”  
He nods once, before licking his lips and reaching over you to grab at a box of tissues beside the bed. You give him a hazy, confused look, until you realise he’s cleaning the mess off his face. Your hand is shaking, but you determinedly take the tissues from his hand to fix it yourself.  
Once his face is as clean as you can get it, you lean up to give him a tender kiss. “I’m okay to keep going,” you reassure him.  
“Would you like to do the honours then?” he asks, gesturing down to his crotch plate. He looks calm and collected, but as you sit the two of you up to remove the offending piece of metal, you can hear his breath hitch ever so slightly. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out why, when the plate is removed to reveal a clearly interested robotic shaft, leaking very slightly. You consider having a taste yourself, but the moment you move to touch Genji he’s pushing you back down, patience clearly growing thin.  
“Now who’s eager?” you tease, but there’s no bite to your words. There can’t possibly be, when you feel the oddly warm metal of Genji pressing right up against you. He gives a laugh, but as he grinds against you it becomes clear that neither of you have any interest in talking anymore.  
Always the gentleman, he starts slow, making sure you are wet enough to take him before he even begins to adjust himself. Even when things are more intense, Genji never skips the step of making sure you are prepared to take him, and for that you couldn’t be more grateful.  
Finally, after getting you all worked up again, he slides himself in, slotting perfectly into you like he was made to be there. Actually, knowing Genji, it seemed likely that he’d made some adjustments to make himself fit you perfectly. You want to laugh at the thought, but suddenly he’s kissing you again and rolling his hips and you have trouble remembering what you even found funny.  
It’s gentle, caring, and you can’t help but be surprised. It’s not that you dislike this – if the unholy noises leaving your mouth don’t prove that then nothing will – but you almost feel as if he’s holding back. Between stuttered breaths, you say as much.  
Genji huffs out a laugh, slowing himself for a moment as he finds his words. “I… Did have something I wanted to try,” he admits. You raise your eyebrow in a silent question, and he gives another laugh. “I got myself an upgrade… And I thought you might like it.”  
“An… Upgrade?” you ask, surprised. You try to remember Genji ever making an extra trip to Angela’s, and in brief horror you wonder if he installed this ‘upgrade’ himself.  
Instead of answering, Genji moves his hand between you and fiddles with something, just below his artificial penis. You go to ask a question again, when suddenly you feel yourself shaking. Or wait, is that Genji shaking? In absolute delight, you realise that no, Genji is vibrating.  
You begin to laugh, but it comes out choked between cries of pleasure as Genji starts to move again. He’s laughing too, you can hear it, but like you he’s having a hard time trying to laugh because it feels so unexpectedly good.  
With the added vibrations coursing through you, and Genji’s breath hot on your neck as he struggles to hold himself steady while moving inside you, you feel the pleasure building up again in a wave far stronger than you could have anticipated. You think you’re speaking, or maybe Genji is speaking, but you can’t tell as all your concentration on anything that isn’t the vibrating shaft inside of you goes out the window.  
Genji must be close too, because his movements become stuttered and almost clumsy, but you can’t find it in you to complain as he brings his free hand between the two of you to help push you over the edge.  
You hear Genji groaning before you feel him cumming, but that’s all it takes for your orgasm to hit you in a wave of pure bliss.  
Again, it’s gone as quickly as it came, and you gently push Genji off to the other side of the bed as you try to work through the post-sex haze that fogs your mind. However Genji’s upgrade worked, it must have been just as good for him too, because you can hear him struggling to catch his breath beside you.  
It takes a few minutes, but finally you find yourself able to think again semi-clearly. You turn your head, look at Genji, only to find he’s already looking at you with what appears to be either pure admiration or appreciation. It probably doesn’t matter which.  
You take a moment to appreciate this side of Genji – the softness of his eyes, his scruffy black hair, and the gentle smile that fills your heart with warmth. You know this moment will be brief, that come the morning pick up he’ll likely be grumpy and secluded, like he has been since he first joined Blackwatch. He’s been getting better, smiling more, making friends again, but right now these moments are rare, and so you cherish them.  
You spend a while cuddling, enjoying each other’s company and talking about mundane things that, come morning, you won’t have the luxury of worrying about. Eventually, you separate, only for the sake of getting some sleep, but even separated you spend the night gazing lazily at the Genji you’ve come to love.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, let me know on neggsi.tumblr.com


End file.
